Lips of An Angel
by addicted2evrythng
Summary: Late at night Bella called Jacob to chat... seems things aren't as perfect as they hoped...Songfic its not a Jacob/Bella one really I promise


AN- First I wanna make it known that this is set here Bella was able to tell Jacob about the wedding the way she wanted… or at least was able to explain her part more fully in the end…

I own nothing, the song or the char sadly --

Lips of an Angel

Jacob looked up as the phone rang… confused he looked at the time, just as he thought it was later than normal. Who could be calling?

"I'll grab it," he called out to his father and Rachael, the girl he found not too long ago and was imprinted too, shockingly.

It was odd how they meet, almost random. When he was the lowest he'd been in his life she walked into his life… well how it happened was more she walked into him on the street, knocking her over more than anything. It went from there she felt a connection to him as he did to her… seemed there was finally some happiness in his life now…

"Hello?" Jacob answered slight confused.

"Jacob…" Said a small, almost scared voice. But one he knew anywhere. It's been weeks since he heard that voice… and even with Rachael, her voice still hit a soft spot…

"Bella? What's up, you realize its late right…" He asked concerned.

"I didn't know whom else to call," Bella answered and that's when he noticed her voice sounded different. As though she'd been crying.

**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

"What's wrong… you can tell me," He whispered now.

"I… I don't know what to do anymore… I'm scared," She started.

"The wedding or…" He asked not able to finish the sentence. He knew she planned on being turned after the wedding now… still unsure of what he would do but now there seemed a chance that he didn't have to figure it out. Even now he wished she was the one…

"Both… I'm not scared really about them… but I don't know if I can lose everything in order for it to happen. Charlie and Renee…" She paused a second… before whispering so soft he almost didn't hear it, "you…"

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**

"Hey I thought we decided we would try not to lose each other because of this…" He said softly leaning against the wall, staring into the room where Billy and Rachael were talking. She looked up at Jacob concerned; he smiled backing hoping to break her confusion and worry.

"I know… but still you cant ignore the fact we will be made enemies…" She whispered back.

"We'd find a way around it I'm sure. It is you after all," He laughed lightly, turning away from Rachael's stare.

"Jacob…" She said almost amused sounding like it did in the past when he didn't something she didn't agree with but couldn't help but know its true. He smiled at that sound.

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

Jacob could feel himself relax a bit at her saying his name. "I missed talking to you like this." He muttered more to himself.

"Sorry I haven't called. Never knew what to say…" She spoke softly back.

"It's okay, I haven't exactly called either…" He muttered. The last conversation he had with her was when he told her about Rachael. She was acting jealous in his mind. Question everything about her, how they meet what they did. It was amusing to him… but part of him wondered at the time if she would stop talking to him when he told her.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

"Can I ask what made you call me tonight?" Jacob asked quietly almost scared to ask.

"…I've been having dreams of you," She started, he smirked ready to respond to that easily but she stopped him in time, "not like that…" She said in a sign. "And… you're the only one I felt safe to talk to… sometimes I wonder if it's the right move… I want it but… how would it affect those around me? My family and few friends I've made."

He almost laughed, he had been dreaming of her as well, like she said nothing horrid but about the past, and the what if's.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too**

"As much as it pains me to say this. I think as long as you were truly happy they wouldn't mind so much. Too bad you can't make sure they know your safe… or alive… um… not …" Jacob stopped thinking… nothing seemed to fit.

Bella laughed lightly, "I understand… thanks…"

Than something dawned on him… "Can I ask… is he there?"

Pause came after that, "Not yet… he should be soon."

He smirked, "Won't he not be happy with you for calling me?"

**And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight**

"I could ask you the same question with Rachael," She came back sharply. Meaning yes it wouldn't start something if Edward found out, he was happy by this fact, but at the same time not; he didn't like Bella being sad was the reason he went with for now.

**No I don't think she has a clue**

"Nah, she trusts me… I don't even think she realizes I'm talking to you right now," He answered. Signing, still couldn't move past the fact he still wished Bella was the one for him. Not that there was anything wrong with Rachael but…

"Good… I don't want to start anything between you two," Came the reply… pain almost hit him for the part of him that wished to come between her and Edward. Did this make her a better friend…or person in general?

**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**

"I should go now. I promise to call you soon okay?"

"Gotta go before he realizes who you're talking to?" He asked softly.

"That and Charlie might not like the idea of me on the phone at this time of night… sorry about that by the way," Bella responded.

"Don't worry about it. Call me whenever you need me, even after…" He stopped; even though they promised to try to stay friends when her heart stopped he couldn't say it still.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. And thanks for listening to me. See you later?" She asked.

"Yea… later… have a good night and try not to think to much alright?" He said.

"I'll try… thanks again. Good Night Jacob," She answered before hanging up.

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

He hung up the phone slowly. He hated feeling this mixed up. He was imprinted to Rachael and cared for her more than anything. Yet Bella still held a strong place in his heart. He felt like two different people sometimes, two different lives. Maybe if none of this super natural stuff was real… he'd be with Bella right now… instead of _him_. But where would Rachael be… he questioned… signing he walked back into the room, sitting next to Rachael, can't change anything now… no matter where your heart seemed to lie, or where it wanted to.

-Fin

AN- so there it is… I've had the idea for a while . Hope ya like

Till next time…

-M


End file.
